


A Moment Alone

by Lukin08



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-29 01:46:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11430597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lukin08/pseuds/Lukin08
Summary: A little Modern wedding AU for you.  Some moments Kristoff and Anna grab alone both before and after their wedding.  The first part is pure fluff.  Second chapter is rated M





	1. A Moment Alone

“How much farther?”

“Almost there.”

Anna’s excitement was bubbling over. She was trying to go slow and let her sister take the lead, but she was almost certain where they were and the stretch of path should be straight. She picked up the pace, not able to wait another second.

“Anna, slow down! The last thing we need right now is for you to trip and fall.”

“Oh relax. There’s nothing to- ooops!”

Her body lurched forward as her foot tripped over a stone on the ground. In that split second, she thought she was about to go down, dress and all. But Elsa’s steady hand in hers kept her upright. Once she regained her balance, Anna gave a nervous laugh. “Slow. Yes, good idea. Got it.”

Elsa didn’t say anything, instead she gave Anna’s hand a gentle tug, inviting her to start walking again.

“I swear that rock was not there before,” Anna said, twisting her head back as if she could find the offending stone.

There was a chuckle to Anna’s side. “Remember the blindfold was your idea. I could take it off. It would make things a lot easier.”

“No!” Anna practically shouted. “I haven’t seen anything yet. I want to take it in all at once. No partial glimpses until we get there and I know I’d peak without it.”

They continued to walk until Elsa’s hand touched Anna’s shoulder signaling her to stop. “Are you ready?”

Anna could only nod as Elsa’s reached up to untie the blindfold. The last thing she heard Elsa say was that she would see her in a little bit before quickly slipping away. 

She stood there with her eyes closed waiting for the moment when it felt right to open them. Finally she drew in a deep breath, counted down from 10 and opened her eyes. Anna’s hand instantly flew up to her mouth to cover the gasp.

It was all exactly as she wanted. Yet somehow it was even more beautiful than she could have envisioned. Overlooking the mountain were neat rows of chairs each with wildflowers hanging from lanterns along the main aisle. If she looked over to the right, she’d see more lanterns hanging from trees that would later lead guests to the reception. In the evening there would be food and toasts and dancing that would leave Anna breathless. Blankets would be out for anyone who was chilly to snuggle up with and more lights strung up casting a gentle glow throughout the night. There’d be lawn games just because she thought it would be fun and s’mores late into the evening to finish off a perfect night. The cake would be amazing too; decorated to resemble a birch tree to match the ceremony arbor he made.

Anna could already see the night passing her by. She took a moment to reign in her thoughts and concentrate on right now. She moved her gaze to the birch arbor in front of all the chairs, beautifully wrapped in the same flowers she held tightly in her hand. Kristoff caught her looking for arbors a few months back and insisted he could make one better than anything they could purchase. When he asked her if he could build it, she didn’t hesitate to agree. It was one of the few things he asked for the entire wedding and she wanted Kristoff to feel included. Looking at the arbor now, Anna was so amazed at how wonderful it looked. It was simple and elegant and blended into the breathtaking background that didn’t need anything else to accent the natural beauty of their surroundings.

She focused her gaze right in front of the Arbor. Kristoff stood there, crossing and uncrossing his arms. His back was to her and he was looking out at the mountains, kicking at the ground with the toe of his shoe. He fidgeted for a bit more until finally shoving his hands into his pockets.

When talk of not seeing each other before the wedding came up, Kristoff scoffed at it. He thought it was a tradition that didn’t suit them. He pointed out they were driving up to the resort together, staying in the same room the night before and how were they not supposed see each other? Besides, he added with a smirk, they’d seen each other naked numerous times, so really what was the point? Anna had laughed, but did get him agree to not see her in her dress before the ceremony.

She had heard of doing a reveal prior to the ceremony and thought perhaps it was something that would work for them. There was a part of her that found it intrusive with the photographer right there, but the idea intrigued her. Anna wanted a moment with just her and Kristoff, before the guests were all there, before the rush of the day started and it would be all over before she even had time to breathe. This was their wedding, up on the mountain where Kristoff had first taken her hiking and later asked Anna to marry him and she wanted a small part of it just for them.

No cameras or anyone else. A few minutes alone was all they needed. And now Kristoff was standing waiting for her where they would be married in less than an hour and Anna was rushing down the steps to meet him.

Don’t fall. Don’t fall. Don’t fall. Anna repeated in her head with each step until she stopped a few feet from him.

“So, now what?” Kristoff asked, still facing away from her.

“Now what?”

“Do I keep standing here or do you want me to turn around or something?”

“Oh!” Anna chuckled. She hadn’t really thought out exactly what would happen once she got to him. She looked down at her dress and pressed at the lace ruffles with her free hand. “Um… Turn around, I guess? Yes. Turn. That will work.”

Anna was still looking down, adjusting her dress when she heard Kristoff. 

“Whoa.”

It was faint and barely above a whisper, but it made her look up. He was standing there, almost in a stupor. Kristoff’s eyes darted everywhere until he locked on hers and a large grin set on his face.

“We’re getting married.”

It wasn’t what Anna expected Kristoff to say, but the realization hit her at the same time and her smile matched his.

“We’re getting married,” she repeated back.

“You look beautiful. I mean, you always look beautiful. But…” Kristoff took in a shaky breath. “You’re absolutely stunning.”

He walked slowly to her. Anna noticed his vest and tie and how the colors matched the flowers on the arbor. The sleeves to his shirt were already pushed up and she hoped he wouldn’t wear a jacket for the ceremony.

“Looking pretty sharp, yourself,” she said.

“I had some help from your sister,” Kristoff admitted as his cheeks flashed red. “Couldn’t show up looking shabby. It is my wedding, you know.”

Anna laughed as Kristoff wrapped his arms around her. They only had a few minutes before the guests would start to arrive and she wanted to hold onto this moment as long as she could. 

When it was getting to when they needed to retreat back to their respected areas, Kristoff pulled Anna in tighter and gave her a kiss on her forehead. She looked up at him expectantly.

Kristoff shrugged. “Didn’t want to mess up your makeup.”

Anna wrapped her arm around Kristoff’s neck and led him down to her. “You may want to rethink that. Next time you kiss me, I’ll be a married woman.“

Kristoff chuckled and moved his lips next to hers. “I suppose I shouldn’t pass up my last chance to kiss you while you’re still single,” he said before pulling her into a deep kiss.


	2. A Moment Alone Part 2

The music was still playing as Anna leaned against the railing overlooking the mountains. In the background, groups of people chatted either over at the bar or bonfire. A smile had been permanently on her face all evening and she sighed in contentment, absentmindedly twirling her flute of champagne. She couldn’t have dreamed of a better day.

Anna looked up hoping to see the clear night ablaze with stars, but even the dimmed lighting from the reception was too much to get a real view. It was a shame too. She knew only a short walk away from the venue the sky would be awake and full of stars. She contemplated leaving for just a few minutes to take them in but thought better of it, knowing she should return back to her guests soon.

It had been some time since she’d seen Kristoff and she wished he was with her to share in the quiet moment. Anna spent almost the entire night talking and she had excused herself for a quick break ending up on deck of the main lodge just out of sight from everyone. Kristoff had been by her side a large portion of the evening, but there was never time to really stop and take it all in together.

He was probably over at the bar right now or cornered into conversation with one of her relatives and failing miserably. Anna pushed back from the railing laughing to herself at the thought and decided to go find out which was the case.

Anna turned only to see Kristoff walking towards her with one hand be behind his back and wearing a large smile. She studied him as he drew closer, hoping to burn this image of him in her memory forever. He looked relaxed and casual and so handsome. At some point in the evening he had lost his tie and his formal shoes were off; replaced with the black Chuck Taylors that matched the white ones Anna was wearing right now. Another of Kristoff’s suggestion and she was grateful to not have to walk around in heels all night. 

“I was wondering where you went,” Kristoff said. 

“Just taking a break. I was about to head back.”

“Already? But I just got here.”

“I’ve been gone too long. Come with me.” Kristoff stopped right in front of Anna and she noticed the mischievous grin now on his face. “What are you up to?”

“I was hoping I could convince you not to go back.” Anna scrunched up her nose at Kristoff and he chuckled at the face she made. “At least for a little while.”

“And how to you plan to do that?” Anna crossed her arms looking at him inquisitively.

“I have something that I think you may want.”

“Doubtful.”

“Are you sure? You don’t even know what it is.”

“Kristoff, unless you have-“ Anna’s eyes grew wide when Kristoff moved his hand from behind his back. “Cake! Oh my God! How did you get this?” Anna lifted up on her tip toes to give him a quick kiss. “I was so upset we didn’t get a real piece.”

“I asked one of the staff to save a piece when they cut the cake. I had a feeling that would happen.”

Anna took the plate from Kristoff and leaned against the wooden rail. “Oh this is heaven,” she said between bites that were probably to big too be acceptable, but she didn’t care. “Really, you have no idea how much I love you right now.”

Kristoff moved next to Anna, half way sitting on the railing and she moved closer to lean against him. He reached for the flute of champagne discarded on the railing but pulled a face when his hand touched the glass.

“Warm champagne does not sound like a good idea. Were you drinking this?”

“More like carrying it around. I’ve barely had any time to take a breath, let alone have time to enjoy that or have any cake.” Anna raised the plate for emphasis before digging back in.

“Yeah, the whole night’s been crazier than I imagined. But good, yes?” Kristoff glanced over at Anna as he reached for the second fork on the plate.

“No,” Anna answered. “It’s been amazing.”

They sat together chatting about the events of the day and enjoying their wedding cake. When they were finished, Anna reached for Kristoff’s hand to pull him with her. “We should get back,” Anna said with a hint of remorse.

Kristoff stood, but instead of following Anna, he tugged her to him until she was completely enveloped his his arms, her back snug against his chest.

“Kristoff.” Anna tried to protest, but a hum passed her lips when he tightened his embrace.

“A few more minutes.”

Anna tilted her head up to see Kristoff before looking up beyond him.

Kristoff followed her gaze up. “It’s a clear night. There should be a good view.”

“I think you need to be a little farther from the lights to see anything.”

She let Kristoff turn her, resting her head against his chest when they were facing each other.

“Let’s go,” Kristoff said. 

“We should get back by everyone.” Anna moved halfheartedly to step away from him, but he held her there testing to see if she’d push more for him to really let go. “Kristoff, we still have guests here.”

“It’s late. And the group that’s left isn’t leaving until they turn the lights off or the bar goes dry.”

“But shouldn’t we be there?”

Kristoff pressed his lips to Anna’s forehead. “It is our wedding. We can leave whenever we want.”

It was so tempting to go, but there was a small part of her that still felt an obligation to stay. “But then won’t everyone be thinking that we couldn’t wait and ran off to our room? They’ll be thinking about that.”

Kristoff laughed. It was light and infectious. “I don’t think there’s any question to what everyone assumes we’ll be doing regardless of when we leave.”

Anna laughed in response and she felt her protests crumble. “We’ll only stay for a few minutes.” She tried once more, but it didn’t sound convincing even to her.

“We’re already away from everyone. We could just slip away.” Kristoff dipped his head to kiss between Anna’s neck shoulder. He moved his way up, softly sucking at her pulse point in a way that made Anna let out a quiet moan.

“We should say goodbye-”

“It will take forever.”

“Just long enough for a quick appearance.”

“Or.” Kristoff paused. Anna sighed as his lips traced along her jawline, stopping next to her ear. “I can take you to go look at the stars.”

The last of her objections melted away. Anna felt a warm sensation take over her body as vision popped into her head. She backed away from Kristoff not allowing him to kiss her further. He looked at her confused until she placed both his hands in hers, giving him an impish smile.

“I have an even better idea.”

 

Anna waited at the agreed rendezvous spot. Kristoff had left the room before her, claiming he needed to grab a few things. She was a loss at whatever he felt was so important to get, but she chose not to question him. They had snuck back to their room, only caught by a handful of guests that all gave them knowing looks. They quickly changed, Kristoff helping her out of her wedding dress stating he was it taking it off her regardless of the circumstance. 

She tried to be patient, standing there in a fresh pair of clothes. Kristoff’s hoodie practically swallowed her up and she kept having to push the sleeves up. But it was warm and soft and she she felt like she had Kristoff all around her. Finally she heard him clomping down the stairs. When he made it to bottom, Anna could see he was carrying a couple of the blankets they had given their guests and he was holding a bottle of champagne and two glasses crossed together in his fingers.

“Did you take that from the bar?” Anna asked in an amused tone.

Kristoff smirked at her, raising the bottle higher. “We paid for it. I’ll take what I want.”

When he approached her, Anna took the blankets from under his arm and laced his now free hand into hers. “Let’s go slowpoke!” she exclaimed and started to pull him down the path.

 

They’d been here before. Only the other time it was during the day, surrounded by people and she wished it could just be the two of them alone with nothing to inhibit them. The lodge they were at had hot springs on the property. They fed the swimming pool up by the main building, but if you walked down one of the trails long enough it would lead to a clearing with a grouping of natural springs with the most breathtaking views of the mountains and valley below.

They ignored the sign with the hours stating the springs were closed, knowing there wasn’t anyone around at this time of night to force them to turn back. They had been sitting on one of the blankets, feet dangling in the warm water on the edge of one of the smaller pools and enjoying the champagne. When their glasses were empty and set aside, Kristoff gently pressed a hand to her shoulder, inviting her to lay back. 

“I promised you the stars,” he said laying down next to her.

The sky was bright and alive. Out in the open, everything came into sharp focus. The beauty never ceased to amaze Anna. Here she was in the most amazing place next to the man she loved...

Next to her husband.

It seemed like a thousand butterflies fluttered at the same time in her stomach. She hadn’t time to let it soak in yet that they were married. The whole day seemed more like a dream and the weight of it hit her all at once. Anna felt for Kristoff’s hand, holding on tight once she found it.

There was a rustling next to her and then Kristoff was sitting looking down at her. His thumb brushed her cheek as he gazed down. Even in the dark, she could still see the love pouring from him. He dipped down to kiss her and his hand moved around to cradle the back of head. At first it was soft and slow. Anna relished in the realization this was their first kiss since before the wedding where they weren’t on display for everyone. Anna melted into every last ounce of tenderness Kristoff gave her. 

Hands began to roam as their kissing intensified. Anna pulled Kristoff down closer to her so she could feel the inviting weight of him surround her. Kristoff’s hand drifted slowly under the hoodie, sliding over her stomach and around to her side. He paused when he moved higher and met bare skin. She felt the rumble in his chest against her when he chuckled.

“I made good on my promise,” Kristoff murmured, brushing his nose against her cheek before replacing it with his lips. “Still up for your idea or would you rather head back?”

Anna could feel the smug grin forming on his lips. His words sounded innocent enough, but they held a challenge in them. Not backing down, she pressed her hands against his chest to push him back until he was sitting. His eyes followed her when stood. Anna crossed her arms and pulled her hoodie off in one motion. She gave him a playful wink before tossing the clothing at his head.

“Wouldn’t dream of going back yet.” After she got a few steps, she turned back to see Kristoff still sitting on the ground. “Are you coming or are you just going to sit there?”

“You always have the best ideas,” Anna heard Kristoff say behind her as he scrambled to stand up and follow her.

She was already over to the largest pool and jumping in by the time Kristoff caught up with her. Anna swam over to the far side where the water met the rock wall. The view of the sky was partially obscured by the overhanging rock ledge, but she really wasn’t interested in sky gazing anymore. 

Anna turned to see Kristoff dropping the pile of blankets and shoes at the edge. When he looked over to her, she put both elbows against the lip of the pool, lifting herself just high enough out of the warm water to expose her breasts. Kristoff mouth fell slack and he hastily began pulling off his shirt and pants, almost falling over in the process. She was a fit of giggles watching him flail around until Kristoff regained his composure and fully stood. The moonlight illuminated his form of him clearly taking deep breaths in and out and Anna was struck at how wonderful he looked. She would have stared like that for ages if the large splash didn’t break her gaze.

Kristoff’s head popped up from the middle of the spring. He shook his hair out and locked eyes with Anna again. She didn’t move, waiting to see what he would do. He gave her a wicked smile and took in a large breath before disappearing under the water. In the daylight, the water was crystal clear, but now it was only a black pool and she had no idea where Kristoff would approach. Suddenly fingers were on the bottom of her foot. Anna let out a loud yelp when Kristoff tugged her away from the edge. 

“Kristoff!” Anna yelled, struggling to break free of his hold as he mercilessly continued to tickle her foot. She was laughing and crying at the same so much that her sides began to ache. Finally, Kristoff let her go, coming up to the surface.

“Jerk.” Anna splashed as much water at his face as she could manage pretending to be annoyed.

“Tease!” Kristoff replied with a laugh.

“Enjoyed the view, I see,” she responded back cheekily.

Anna swam toward the middle of the spring waiting for Kristoff to follow. It was deep enough where neither of them could touch and hopefully it would take away some of Kristoff’s advantage. As soon as he was up to her, Anna made her move, surging up and pushing her entire weight on both his shoulders, forcing him under the water. Her moment of triumph was short lived when Kristoff grabbed her at the waist and pulled her down with him.

She sputtered as her head broke the surface. So her plan hadn’t worked our exactly as she envisioned, but she got Kristoff under the water and considered it a victory. 

“Got you! I win!”

Kristoff was still holding tightly to Anna’s waist as he pulled them to a shallower part of the pool. “Technically, I got you last, but I’ll let you have this one.”

He stopped and lifted a hand to brush the matted bangs from Anna’s forehead. She noticed the air had turned cold enough that she could see the steam rising from the water around them now. She was gripping his shoulders as their breathing slowed, stilling against each other with anticipation. Anna massaged the hard muscles, feeling the tightness in them melt. She loved this about them; how they could switch from their goofy selves to absolute want in the blink of an eye.

His lips were on hers before she could ponder this further. Soft and sweet and a little tentative testing to see if it was okay to move farther. 

“Are you certain you don’t want to go back?” He asked one more time.

“Not a chance.”

“I really really love you,” Kristoff whispered, slipping his fingers over Anna’s back. 

“I love you too. Now kiss me.”

Surprise sparked in his eyes for a split second when Anna wrapped her legs around him. She didn’t wait to see the rest of his reaction, kissing him deep and intense. She felt him hardening against her and Anna’s fingers pulled at his hair in response. Never could she remember wanting him so fiercely. Perhaps it was all the build up from the day or the thought of their first time together as a married couple, but there was a need in her building quickly.

She grinded against him with a sense of urgency. Kristoff groaned at her movements, lifting her higher out of the water. His lips trailed slowly from her neck to her collarbone and down farther until his mouth was on her breast. Around her the heated water stood out in sharp contrast to the rush of the cool mountain air over her exposed flesh. Kristoff’s warm mouth on her easing away her shivers was almost overwhelming. 

She whimpered at his touch. “Take me now.”

Kristoff lowered her back into the water, pressing his cheek to hers. "So eager." His words floated past Anna’s ears. "So demanding."

“Kristoff, please…”

He was moving them to the edge, turning them until Anna felt herself against the carved out steps to enter the spring. He looked down at her, his face portraying a need that matched hers. He paused before positioning himself between her then leaned down to kiss her again. 

"Kristoff—" Anna’s head fell back with he entered her. She felt full and complete as she always did when he was inside her. Anna buried her face in his neck, sucking on warm skin. 

One of his hands drifted down rubbing against her, bringing her dangerously close to the edge. His other entwined with Anna’s. She could feel the ring around his finger, still new and unfamiliar as he held her. It dragged along her skin when Kristoff let go and moved his fingers down her side to her hips, holding her in place. That sensation enough had her crying out his name. Kristoff’s thrusts grew harder and Anna could tell he was trying desperately to hold off on his own release. His movements were insistent and soon she was spasming, toes curling as she reached her climax. Kristoff followed right after, coming with a satisfied moan. 

They stayed in the water wrapped together for a few minutes. Finally, Kristoff kissed Anna one more time on the tip of her nose then stood. He held out his hand for Anna, helping her out of the spring. She was grateful for the extra time Kristoff had taken earlier when he wrapped one of the blankets around her. 

“Not what you probably expected for our first time after the wedding?” Anna asked nervously as she watched Kristoff on the ground putting his shoes back on. 

“Ha!” A sharp high pitched laugh came from Kristoff. “This is exactly the sort of thing I’ve grown to expect with you.” He stood up and pulled Anna to him. “I never know what the day is going to bring with you around. But, life’s definitely much more fun with you.”

Anna let him hold her for a few moments thinking about how she originally thought the night would turn out. “I had something sexy for you picked out. Shame I didn’t get to wear it.”

“Hey now. We still are up here for another whole day. Plenty of time to put that to good use.”

Anna giggled as they started walking back to the lodge and their room. Kristoff wrapped his arm around Anna’s shoulder.

“Think we can make it back to the room without getting caught?” She asked.

“We’ll see,” Kristoff mused. Then he flashed a large grin at her. “Now tell me more about this outfit you have.”


End file.
